gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Investigation Agency
Recruitment Pamphlet ''(The RIA and YOU!)'' Hey there young man/woman! Looking to join the RIA? Well this detailed information pamphlet can tell you all about what you need to know! This info packet covers everything from our humble beginnings, to our dress code, policies, job opportunities, and much more! So turn the page and begin your journey to servicing all of civilized Aneos! History of the Agency The RIA was founded in 198 PD, almost 200 years after the annihilation of the Ley Crystal when the world was beginning to make sense again. The Royal Coalition (which only consisted of 8 Nations and Kingdoms at the time) banded together in order to maintain a steady flow of information about the ever changing world around it and detain individuals that would harm it. This included keeping tabs on roaming criminals, factions, powerful magisters, unbound immortals, Leylines and all things that could be considered a threat to the nations under the coalition. Since then the RIA has expanded into a large conglomerate, no longer confined to nations that signed the centuries-old treaty. The RIA is everywhere and keeps track of everything... Code of Conduct If you are able to survive the rigorous 6 week exhibition training, the following week of tryouts, and your standard 8 years of academic studies (unless your extra special!) you will be qualified to join the RIA! However you must keep in mind that your loyalties now ally solely to your superiors and you, new recruit, must remember 3 key things. ' ' 1: Never keep any information you are tasked with collecting from the Agency. Remember, we see all and know all! *in incredibly small and illegible print* Note: in the case an Agent does break this rule or disclose information to an outside source, they will go through the 'Termination process and be permanently relieved of their duties. ' ' 2: Do your job to your utmost ability. The RIA expects nothing short of perfection from its agents! 3: You are a hero and idol to the people! Becoming an agent means you are on the fast track to fame, and since you will be in the public eye, set an example that others can follow! Jobs The RIA offers a wide array of jobs that suit any character that may grace Aneos. You may have your pick from 4 categories depending on your skill set and recommendations from the academy. Please ask your Barrack's counselor about the career you're interested in pursuing. ' ' MRE: Magical Research and exploration of the beyond SPI: State Policing and criminal investigations AM: Agency Management, filing, and information storage LTA: Large Threat Apprehension and Containment (Not available for new or low ranking Agents) Perks! Being with RIA is a prestigious job, and as such it comes with many rights and bonuses that your common citizen doesn't get to to experience. ' Standard housing is provided for every agent with all expenses being paid through the agency. Wages are set at a non-negotiable point, undisclosed to the public so you'll have to be accepted to see what's in store. Onsite infirmaries at every Barracks provides all employees with the best thaumatech enhanced health care. Access to private property and areas with valid proof of employment and investigation warrant for aforementioned areas. Standard issue RIA equipment suited for your specific job category. Notoriety amongst the elite and nobility, which can lead to private investigations and bonuses, as well as fame and adoration. '''Dress Code' All low ranking RIA agents are required to wear solid black or grey agent attire which consists of a blazer, waistcoat, slacks, and oxfords. (Doll shoes and heels are options for females) Agents of all ranks are required to wear an RIA provided tie or bow tie, which can be any color. 'Addendum ' Well what're ya waiting for slugger? There's a whole world and then some that needs investigating! Fame and fortunes await you at the RIA. ''' '''Responsibility, Intuition, and Action leads compels you! (Contributed by Van of the Dawn) Category:World Category:Factions